God of War
by EllaTheRealMeBlack
Summary: After witnessing Alice cheat on him with Edward, and having found out his entire family knew, he flees the Cullen's returning to his old life. After picking up Bella and Leah Clearwater, they head to the Volturi, eager for a second chance at life. Will the Cullen's get in the way? And will Jasper become the God of War once again? (Set during NM)
1. Betrayed

**Jasper's Point of View:**

I return from hunting, climbing the tree next to Edward's room. I glance in, and I feel colder than I've ever felt before. Inside of Edward's room, Alice and Edward 'enjoy' each other's company, tearing their clothing to shreds.

I jump down from the tree, shocked.  
How could she...

I couldn't even think straight! I had loved her. She had been my light. And now? She was nothing. She is dead to me. I run into the house, glad that no one else is here yet, besides myself and the two...I can't even think about it! Everyone knew...they had to know. That explains the guilt and pity I've received for the past few... oh god she's been cheating on my for months and I didn't even know it!

I carefully took everything out of my room, packing it away in several suitcases. I'm glad I have a car, and it makes it easier to leave. I quickly pack my possessions into the car, laughing darkly to myself as I realize that the only space left is for the driver's seat. I grab a piece of paper, and I write.

_To whom it may concern, _

_Don't bother looking for me. It's obvious no one cares about my well-being, seeing as you let me live a lie for as long as I have. I'm ashamed to have been in a family with people as yourselves. I won't be returning to you, nor will I be following this vegetarian diet. I apologize for the 'pain' you might feel, but understand that you fully deserve it. I had to look through a window to see my wife, who I loved with all my heart, having sex with my brother, my best friend. I can't believe...You wouldn't believe what I felt. It's quite obvious that I am no longer needed. Alice, don't look for my future. And if you do, you won't find it. I might be dead by then, it depends on the time of day I suppose. Anyways, I hope I never have to see either of your faces again. I am glad to be free of this lying, cruel family, and able to pursue the real me. I am no longer Jasper Hale, nor am I Jasper Cullen. No. For I, am a Major. Major Jasper Whitlock. Take care of yourselves. Or don't. Either way, I don't care._

_-Jasper Whitlock. Nomad. _

I sign the letter in human blood, then I lay it on my bed. I look around the now bare bedroom. I smile.

Free. I get in the car, wincing as I hear Alice's groan of pleasure.

I start the car, and I'm speeding down the highway, already finding a way to redeem myself.

* * *

I arrived in Forks at around midnight, and I parked my car in Charlie's driveway. Bella's truck is here, and so is the cruiser. I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

I knock on the door, ready to get out the way, should Charlie pull his gun out. Not that it would hurt me. The door whipped opened, and I found myself face to face with non other than Charlie Swan. His jaw dropped as he looked at my cramped car and myself.

"May I come in, Sir?" I ask, flinching. He steps aside, and I walk inside, shoulders hunched. I noticed two men from the reservation gawking at me, as if I'm a bat out of hell. Bella screams, running towards me, arms wide. She envelopes me in a hug, sobbing about how much she missed me.

I laughed, hugging her back gently.

"What are you doing here?" the man in the wheel chair spat. I frowned. The hatred coming from him hit me like a slap to the face.

"I'm here to take care of the newborn problem, if that's alright with you. I wanted to make sure Bella was okay before I left again." I say quietly, throat burning. I can only imagine what I look like, especially to an outsider. I mean, I am a, or used to be, a Cullen and here I am wearing rags with black eyes. I'm a supermodel! Not.

"You...came to check on me? Where's..." she didn't finish but I knew what she went. Charlie sat in the chair, and I let a growl slip, startling him. He stared at me, wide-eyed but I looked at Bella.

"If I _ever_ see Edward again, his head is going to be displayed over my fireplace." I spat. Bella stares at me in shock, as do the other men.

"Billy? Jacob? What's..." Charlie feels nervous. Hey, I would too if a vampire was in my house, and he was thirsty.

"Why do you say that?" Jacob asked. I clenched my jaw, releasing Bella from my hold, so I didn't crush her.

"A few days ago, I found Edward and Alice..." I shuddered, and I saw their jaws drop as they realized what I meant. "Everyone knew except me. So, I left while they were out shopping. I packed my stuff, and I drove away. I left a note, but really, it wasn't positive. I wish they would cross my path again, just so I can hit them with my car."

Billy shook his head, laughing.  
"I'm sorry that happened to you." he says, sincere. I nod.

"Little Alice did that?!" Charlie chokes out. I nod.

Bella starts to cry, and Jacob wraps his arms around her, soothing her. I sighed.

"I know I am not welcome here, but do you think I could stay a few days?" I ask, talking to Billy and Charlie. They nod, sympathetic. I smile.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Jasper. Its...are you okay?"

Was I okay? I shake my head no. I might not be okay ever again.

* * *

I sit on the couch, the blanket and pillow useless since I don't sleep. But Charlie doesn't know this. Billy and Jacob left hours ago, and tomorrow I train them on how to fight newborns. Well, tomorrow is today since I agreed yesterday...

I groan internally.

I wonder what the other's are doing.

Carlisle is most likely locked away in his office, blaming himself.  
Esme would be in tears, not really. But she would cry her little heart out.  
Rosalie would beat the living crap out of both Alice and Edward.  
Emmett would be having a melt down from losing his favorite brother.

I smirked.

Nice to know they felt pain similar to mine. My thoughts wandered, and I found myself closing my eyes, seeing all the old memories.

_I walked into the diner at the same time a stool chair swiveled around. A small girl, pixie like really, danced over to me, taking my hand._

_"You've kept me waiting long enough." she muses, smiling. _

_I chuckle. "My apologies, ma'am." I drawled as I kiss her hand. _

"Jasper!" I jerk 'awake' and see Charlie and Bella standing over me, eyes wide. I whip my head around, searching for the familiar walls of my room, or at least **our** diner. I gasp for air, yanking the blanket off of me.

"Are you alright son?" Charlie asked, hand on my shoulder. I nod quickly.

"I need some air." I manage to choke out, rushing through the door and into the night. I felt like the walls were closing in on me, the air being beaten out of my lungs. I run through the woods, letting the monster in me take over. I slow down, and focus on getting calm. I turn around and head for the house, slowly entering. Bella and Charlie ate breakfast, watching my every move. I didn't eat, instead I watched them as they watched me.

"That was a long walk..." Charlie mused, eyebrows raised. I refuse to blink, or to show any emotion that might give me away.

"I went running. The fresh air took my mind off things..." I whisper, leaning forward to lay my head on the table. I felt Bella approach me, touching my cheek gently. I open my eyes, looking into hers.

"You had a nightmare."

It was a statement, not a question. As if she already knew the answer, taking away my chance to lie. I nodded slowly, not wanting to really think about it. Had I really been asleep though? Vampires can get tired, in a way, but we can't just sleep.

"Was I asleep?" I blurted.

Charlie pushed away from the table, putting his plate in the sink. He grabbed his gun and jacket, eyeing me suspiciously. I waited. We stared at each other for a moment, and he pursed his lips.

"I suppose you were. Your eyes were closed, and we tried shaking you awake. But you were screaming. As if you were being tortured. I thought you were being attacked or something." he says finally.

I frown. Asleep? Did I send a wave of exhaustion to myself? Was I that troubled. Charlie left, and I listened to his car drive off, fading away with each passing minute.

"Ready to go train?" I say cheerfully, picking Bella up. She laughs.

"Will you let me beat you?" she asked.

I snorted.

"Keep dreaming Bells."

* * *

"How did you get those scars?" Paul blurted, staring intensely at my arms and neck. Everywhere I had a bite mark. Well...not _everywhere_, if you catch my drift.

I looked up at Paul, leaning against the tree. The wolves sat in the meadow as I explained and trained them on fighting vampires. It's obvious they lacked in experience. Me training them could just save their life.

"In the south, newborn armies were very common. I was in one once, my creator used me and my gift to help gain territory and human blood. I got these scars fighting. Vampire venom is the only thing that leaves a mark." I explain, gesturing for Jacob to come forward. He rose to his feet, hackles raised. I sighed.

Most of the wolves stayed in wolf form, not trusting me and wanting to join in on the training.

"How old are you?" Bella asked from her rock by Emily. I grin.

"Over two hundred years old." I said. "And in all of my two hundred years, I have never lost a fight."

Grunts of approval fell over the crowd. Jacob growled, saying he was ready. He charged forward, but I easily had my arms around him in under ten seconds, teeth at his neck. I let him go.

"Never let a vampire get their arms around you. They will crush you instantly."

I walk a few steps, then pause, looking at the savage-looking wolves that had drool and foam leaving their mouth.

"And never, I repeat _NEVER_ go for the obvious kill. They will be expecting that. And you. Will. Lose."

They stared at me, taking it all in. Emily started taking notes, and Bella winced slightly. Why?

"Who wants to go next?"

Sam stepped up, shaking out his dark fur.

I smiled.

"You ready?"

* * *

The wolves were sprawled all over Emily's house, still gasping for air. They looked like they had been hit by a truck.

"Sorry." I said to Sam as he rubbed his sore arms. "I tried to be gentle..."

He laughed, shaking his head.  
"I didn't expect you to be gentle. These newborns aren't going to be gentle, we should get used to it."

I stared at the wall, grinning darkly as I imagined ripping Edward's head off and throwing it in the flames. I frown.

"Where will you go, after the army is taken care of?" Bella whispered, sitting beside me on the porch steps. I shrug.

"I won't stay. You're happy here, Jacob makes you happy. You deserve that much. I'll call, visit even, but I'll mostly stay away for your own safety." I said honestly, not wanting to sugarcoat anything.

A pang of sadness came from her. She turned towards me, tears in her eyes.

"Will you go back to the Cullen's?" she croaked.

"Nope." I shrugged again. "Hopefully I won't see them again. I might be moving to Italy, maybe just travel the world, enjoying the sights."

Bella laughed, picking up a rock and throwing it. It skipped a couple of times before coming to a stop on the forest line. Fireflies blinked in the sky, the moon shining bright as if everything in the world was peaceful. Lies.

"Will...you'll call me right?"

I nodded.  
"Call, email, visit, all that good stuff. I didn't forget about you Bella! Edward did, but I'm not him. I never will be."

"What if I wanted to come with you?"

I froze. If she wanted to come with me as I traveled the world, living in the most random places in the world. I thought about it. Should I? No. She needed happiness, and Jacob could give her that.

"I can't take you away from Jacob, Bella. Both of you deserve happiness, but I can't just destroy his life and walk away."

"He's your mortal enemy, and yet you're concerned about his feelings? What about yours?"

"Bella. I can feel and influence the emotions of those around me. I don't like to feel, but I have too. And Jacob...I know what he's going through. Think about it Bella. He finds you, loves you, only to have me stroll by and take you away, not caring about what he thinks. That's what happened to me Bella. I wouldn't wish that upon someone else, werewolf or not."

"So you'd risk spending forever alone because you want to protect other people from experiencing what you have?"

"Absolutely." I answered.

She shook her head at me, chuckling as she stood, brushing off her pants.

"You continue to amaze me Jasper." she murmurs, going inside.

I lean back, closing my eyes.

I pretend to sleep.

**Jacob's Point of View: **

The pack and I leaned against the walls and doors to hear Bella and Jasper's conversation.

"I can't take you away from Jacob, Bella. Both of you deserve happiness, but I can't just destroy his life and walk away."

I froze. That leech was worried about me?! From the looks of my packmates, its obvious they couldn't believe it either.

"He's your mortal enemy and yet you're concerned about his feelings. What about yours?" I heard Bella question.

"Bella. I can feel and influence emotions of those around me. I don't like to feel, but I have to. And Jacob...I know what he's going through. Think about it Bella. He finds you, loves you, only to have me stroll by and take you away, not caring about what he thinks. That's what happened to me Bella. I wouldn't wish that upon someone else, werewolf or not."

"So you'd risk spending forever alone because you want to protect other people from experiencing what you have?"

"Absolutely." he answered. I heard Bella stand, walking towards the door.  
"You continue to amaze me Jasper." she murmurs, walking inside. We quickly get in our seats, acting as if we weren't just listening to them.

I couldn't eat though. I had lost my appetite. Who _was_ Jasper Cullen? I mean, one day you come home to find your wife and your brother doing the deed. You find out your entire _family_ knew, and that you've been living a lie for months. Then, you don't know what you're doing with your life anymore. You don't worry about surviving the year, or week or month. You worry about surviving a day through your pain, praying it doesn't eat you alive and make you live out your worst fears. That was Jasper.

And he, knowing that we only tolerate him because we need training, tells Bella how he wouldn't wish his life on anyone else, supernatural creature or not.

He amazes me to.

Amazing.


	2. Who are you?

**Jasper's Point of View: **

The newborns are on their way to the field. Bella is with the younger wolves and imprints on La Push. I hope she is alright.

"Get ready." I whisper to the wolves. Sam nods his head, passing the message along to the others. The first vampire runs through the trees. We charge.

I focused all of anger into the fight, taking out vampires with ease.

_She cheated on you._

Snap! A vampire's head rolled.

_With your brother! _

Rip! Arms thrown in the fire.

_You were never good enough for her._

Roar! Ten more vampires dead, burning to ashes.

Almost done. I look around. Leah runs towards a vampire, trying to fight him alone. I charge forward, hissing as the newborn got his arms around her. Before he could crush her, I jumped on his back, sinking my teeth into his neck. I threw him in the fire. Leah panted on the floor, trembling. I picked her up.

"Don't ever do that again. You could have been killed!" I scolded. She nodded her fury head, but didn't do anything else. I set her down by the pack.

I followed them to La Push.

* * *

The next day, I got a private jet, and set it in the field behind Sam and Emily's house. I put my stuff on there.

I gave Sam the car keys.

"It's a wedding present, congratulations. Its baby safe and everything." I said. He smiles, taking the keys.

"Thanks Jasper. You sure you don't need the car?" Sam asked.

I shook my head.  
"Nope. It's all yours. There's some money in the glove compartment that I don't need either. It's actually Edward's money. I stole it. I figured since you guys hate Edward as much as I do, you should get to waste his money."

The pack laughed, waving.

Bella ran forward, suitcase in hand. I frowned. Leah followed her.

"Where are you two going?"

"With you." Leah said, putting her stuff on the plane and going inside. I turned to Sam and Jacob.

"You knew about this?"

Jacob nodded.  
"I imprinted on the way back home yesterday. Bella said she wanted to go with you. And Leah...well. She feels as if she owes you. And she wants a vacation." he explained.

I rolled my eyes.

"How wonderful. Two hormonal females. What every guy wants!" I joked. He laughed.

I jumped on the plane, closing the door. Leah, Bella, and I waved to the pack one last time, and we yelled our goodbyes.

I started the plane.

* * *

We landed in Italy about a day later. I set the jet a few miles away from the airport. We started to get off the plane but I stopped them. I opened the door and found myself face to face with Demetri.

"Master Aro would like to see you and your...friends." he looked at me, acting as if Leah and Bella weren't there.

I nod.

"Can I fly my plane there?" he nods. He turns and runs off.

I sighed.

I quickly explain who the Volturi is to Leah and Bella, and they looked scared for a fraction of a second, but then appear indifferent to the information. I laugh.

Craziness.

* * *

Well. The jet is parked in the Volturi garage. And Leah and Bella cling to my arms as we walk into the throne room, standing before the three kings.

"Welcome to Volterra!" Aro chirps.

I keep my face blank. Welcome? _Welcome?_

"How are we _welcomed_?" Leah muttered. "You sent your GPS after us. It's not like we could decide _not_ to come."

I smiled, and pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her and Bella.

Aro looks at us. Demetri moves forward, giving Aro his hand. Aro's eyes widened.

"Is it true?" Aro asked. "You destroyed the newborn army in Washington?"

I shrugged.  
"I had help from my friends, the wolves."

"Children of the Moon?" Caius hissed. I ignored him.

"This is Bella Swan, and Leah Clearwater." I say to Aro. "Leah is the first female shifter in the history of her tribe. Maybe even mankind. Bella wants to be like me, a vampire. The wolves are shape-shifters like Leah only they are men. I trained them, and we destroyed the army."

"Female shifter?" Amazement filled Aro's voice as he looked at Leah.

Leah looked at Marcus, and I knew from that look in her eye.

She imprinted. I grinned.

"On who?" I asked under my breath. Her eyes flick to Marcus, and I laugh. Bella laughs too. Bella starts _crying_, clutching her sides.

"This is gold." Bella snickers. Leah smiles.

"We are all gonna die!" Leah sang. I chuckled.

"Thank you for causing our death Leah. I greatly appreciate it!" I cheered.

The Volturi stared at us as if we were crazy. I held my hand out to Aro, and I focused on the emotions around me. Love came from Leah and Marcus...and Bella and Alec? Nice. They are mated too! I guess I'm forever alone.

Aro laughed, stepping back to grab Marcus's hand.

This. Is. Perfect.

* * *

A few weeks later, and we are still in Volterra. Aro insisted we stay. Leah and Marcus have gotten closer. Marcus is no longer a zombie. I mean, he started laughing out of no where last week, and Caius thought we should call a doctor. Alec and Bella are dating. Bella is a vampire now too. I changed her. Let me tell you, her blood was delicious. And I had self-control to stop at the right time!

Aro seems to love me. No really. Like, ever since he found out that I was the God of War, the feared warrior in the entire world, he just about kissed me. He was so happy I felt high from it all. Jane takes a liking to me as well. Something about her...

Alright I can't lie. I kissed Jane. She kissed me back. She's so...amazing. Perfect. I didn't think life would be this good.

Aro called us to the throne room.

"Would you like to join the Volturi?" Aro asked from his throne.

I looked at Leah and Bella. They looked at me. Leah had Marcus. She would stay of course. Bella had Alec. She would stay of course. I had Jane. I'm staying! Leah and Bella sorta established that I am the speaker of our little group...

"We would be honored to join the Volturi, Master Aro." I said, as we all bowed before him. He clapped happily.

Splendid.

* * *

**Alice's Point of View: **

He's gone. Jasper left. Its been weeks, and the entire family is a mess. I can't find him. I looked for his future, even though he asked me not to, and I couldn't see him at all. Like when I try to find him, I just get a blank head full of nothing. He must have found something to block me. Or someone.

Carlisle and Esme went to Forks a while ago, and they just walked in.

"We found his trail. But it disappears by Sam and Emily's house." Carlisle says, pained.

I hiss.  
"What was he doing there?" I asked.

Esme frowns, sitting on the kitchen counter.  
"Sam says he helped the pack fight the newborn army that threatened to kill Bella. After the fight, Jasper gave Sam and Emily the car. His trail disappears in the middle of the field, as if someone picked him up."

"Did you check on Bella?" Rosalie asked, glaring at me. I winced, scooting away.

"Yes." Carlisle murmured. "Her scent was all over the place. Apparently she's been hanging around the wolves. Charlie said she went to college, but Jasper's scent was at Bella's house as well. Bella's scent also disappeared with Jasper's at the exact same spot."

Emmett ran in, putting his arms around Rosalie.  
"Is there anything else?"

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other uneasily. What is that all about?

"Well.." Esme began. "At the spot where Jasper and Bella's scent disappears, there is another scent. A wolf. Judging by the scent, we think it's a female. They left with Jasper most likely."

"Where would he go?" Rosalie asked.

I frowned. Where would he go? I felt bad...but I didn't regret it. I wanted to say sorry for hurting him. Edward came in, giving me a package.

From Jasper. I ripped it open, all eyes on me. My jaw dropped.

Divorce Papers. My name was already on here. He...he sent me a copy of the official document. We were officially divorced as of last month.

I sobbed.

Edward looked away, and Rosalie and Emmett glared him down, lips pressed tightly together.

"Jasper wouldn't go somewhere he knows we would look for him." I whispered.

"Correction." Emmett snapped. I flinched back. "He _could_ be anywhere. For all we know, he could have joined Maria again. He knows where we would and wouldn't look for him. He will keep moving around, his scent disappearing and leaving dead ends. We are playing a game."

He was right. Dear Jesus Emmett said something smart. Are there pigs flying? Edward snorted at my thoughts, leaving the room. Emmett went to his room. I walked to the patio, and I stared up at the sky.

"Jasper. Where _are_ you?"


	3. New Member

**Jasper's Point of View: **

_1 Month Later..._

Today, Aro is throwing a ball. He wants the vampire world to know of the new Volturi members. He even invited Maria, to show me off. The Cullen's were also coming. Kill me. A week ago, the pack came to visit. Sam and Aro made an agreement. They would help each other out in the most dire situations, and in return, they would stay out of each other's way. Nice right?

Aro knew about what happened to me. But I'm over it. The pain doesn't come to me anymore. I love Jane. I know, its crazy. But I do. There is another person that little angelic monster. Alec and Bella have been together for a while, so have Marcus and Leah. I've never seen them so happy. Even I feel happy!

I put on my tux, hoping there won't be some kind of war tonight. Jane walks in, wearing a blood-red dress tight in all the right places. Her heels make her a few inches taller, but I still tower over her.

"You ready?" I asked, kissing her.

She smiled, taking my hand.

"Only if you are." she whispered.

We walked hand in hand to our assigned places in the ballroom. The guest started to come in, and I pulled Jane closer to me, her hand still in mine. I smiled at Leah and Bella. They smiled back, winking. I glared at them. That wink meant: Jane is gonna be protective when Alice shows up. I sighed. I hope I didn't have to...wait! I hope Alice did try to attack Jane. Then, I would have an excuse to rip her tiny head off. Yes...the thought makes me smile.

"Welcome!" Aro called, floating towards them. The vampires seemed to stay in the middle of the room, organized by coven in alphabetical order. Everyone said their hellos.

"I would like to introduce three new members of the Volturi!" he said, eyes shining. Bella, Leah, and I walked to the stage, standing beside him. I heard gasp, and felt surprise.

"Isabella Swan. Mental Shield. Ability to block herself and anyone else from anyone with mental abilities. Leah Clearwater. First female shifter, immortal. Jasper Whitlock." Aro paused, enjoying the stunned crowed.

"Jasper Whitlock, often known as Major Whitlock, can influence emotions and feel them. Jasper step forward."

I stepped forward, face blank of all emotion. I looked at Aro, and he nodded. I nodded back.

"I present to you, the God of War!"

I bowed my head, stepping back. Carlisle stepped forward.  
"Jasper..." he whispered. "Your eyes..."

I arched an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware my whereabouts concerned you Mr. Cullen." I said as politely as I could.

Aro acted as if we didn't say anything.

"Enjoy the party!"

* * *

Emmett and Rosalie pulled me aside, hurt.

"We swear, we didn't know Jasper." Rosalie and Emmett whispered so low only I could hear. I smiled. I felt their emotions. They weren't lying.

Rosalie hugged me, and Emmett punched me on the shoulder.

"You'll call me and Emmett right?" Rosalie asked. I nodded.

"Of course. Only you two."

Jane appeared at my side.  
"_Jasper. I desideri di Aro di padrone di parlare con lei._" Jane murmured. I said good-bye to my brother and sister, and went to Aro.

"Yes Master?"

He didn't look happy.  
"Edward wishes to speak with you. I told him only if you wanted to."

I smirked.  
"Eddie can go suck it."

Aro chuckled. He waved me away. Good. I didn't want to talk to Edward anyways. Alice came towards me, but I quickly evaded her. She walked after me. I groaned.

"Jasper." she begged. I spun on my heel, glaring down at her.

She backed away, frightened by my gaze. I turned around and walked away.

Lord give me strength.

* * *

Felix and I played on the Xbox in the main game room, several others watching and playing with us.

I heard Jane scream. I dropped the remote, and kicked down the ballroom doors. Alice was attacking Jane.

I rammed into Alice, crouching in front of Jane. I growled menacingly.

Alice ran towards me. I changed my mind last-minute, to get around her visions, and I ripped her arms off. I went for her legs next. I gripped her neck, snarling, grinning as I slowly, very slowly, ripped her head off.

"Jasper." Aro said. I immediately dropped Alice, mashing my teeth together.

"I apologize for my behavior Master Aro."

He looked at Alice, and watched as she put herself back together.

"Take Jane and go to your rooms. I'll deal with this." Aro finally said. I nodded. I grabbed Jane, and ran out of there like my life depended on it.

* * *

Jane and I sat in silence. We stared at each other. We didn't blink. I tuned out the conversation downstairs, focusing on Jane.

"Are you alright?" I mumbled, face in hands. She wrapped her small arms around me.

"I'm fine. Relax."

I sighed.

"Are you sure? I wanted to kill her..." I whispered. She laughed.

"Relax, babe."

I smiled. I loved it when she called me that.

She laid her head in my lap and closed her eyes. I ran my fingers through her hair, smiling as I inhaled her scent. Jane.

My Jane.

* * *

Its been a day since the ball, and already Rosalie is calling me.

"Hello?"

_"Jasper! I waited until the last-minute to make this call, and I'm with Jacob." _

"Rosalie? What's wrong?"

_"Alice is angry that you chose Jane over her. Edward is pissed that you brought Bella to the Volturi. They are making a plan to wipe you all out." _

I froze.

"What's the plan?"

_"Are you alone?"_

I walked out onto the balcony, shutting the door behind me. It was night out, and the full moon was the only source of light in the sky.

"I am now."

_"They keep changing their minds. Alice had wanted an army, but Edward suggested they get the Romanians. Carlisle and Esme don't know about this plan because we packed our stuff and moved to Forks. But we still keep tabs on them. We have cameras in places they would have never thought." _

"How are the wolves with this?"

_"Sam has allowed us to move back. We stay to a certain part of Washington. Everyday we update them. I don't want to put their lives on the line, but they insisted they fight." _

"Tell Sam that I would like them not to fight. Knowing Edward and Alice, these vampires will be trained. Get here as soon as you can without making a decision. Tell the wolves to stay away from Edward. Thank you Rosalie."

_"Anytime Jasper. Be ready."_

I hang up, rushing into the Aro's office. He's alone.

"Master." I said, my voice urgent. "We have a situation."

* * *

Aro had called everyone to the throne room, and we stood before the three kings. Everyone turned to me.

"Rosalie called me today." I began. "She says Alice and Edward are trying to overthrow the Volturi."

Furious snarls and growls erupted, and Caius gripped his throne harder. Aro nodded for me to continue.

"They have been thinking about plotting with the Romanians." More snarls. I ignore them. "Only Rosalie knows so far. She has hidden recorders all over their old house in places that not even Alice or Edward could find."

Aro stepped forward, eyes dark.  
"Carlisle and Esme?" He hissed. "Emmett?"

I shook my head.  
"Rosalie is telling them as we speak. They have gone back to Forks, staying out of the public eye. Sam and his pack are getting ready. We hope Carlisle can call some of his old friends up to help us."

Aro nodded.

"I must speak with Jasper alone."

* * *

He motioned for me to sit.

We were in his office. A brilliant room. Large bookshelves lined the walls, a small stereo set in the corner. Glorious paintings of their lives and war victories hung on the wall, boasting many accomplishments.

He took my hand. He snarled, letting it drop.

"This _is_ a problem."

My phone rang. This time, it said Emmett. Aro nodded, leaning forward. I put the phone on speaker, but Aro's office was sound proof.

_"Jasper!" _Emmett's voice was urgent, and I could hear the wind blowing. Was he running?  
"I'm here Emmett. Where are you? What's wrong?"

_"I just received word that Edward wants to attack mates first. He's seen what loss has done to Marcus. If he wipes out half the Volturi, you'll not only be weakened by numbers, but your pain will distract you from the fight." _

Aro clenched his jaw, closing his eyes. I snarled.

"What else?"

_"They were worried about you. They think you would come back to us if we took Jane from you. Carlisle and Esme are patrolling the western border right now." _

"How are _you_ Emmett?" I whispered.

_"I..." _Emmett hesitated. _"I don't know Jasper! I don't want to start a war with the Volturi. I think they're kinda cool for a bunch of old people. But Alice and Edward are crazy! I don't want Rosalie to get hurt. Or Carlisle or Esme. Last time we've seen Alice or Edward, they were in New York. I'm on my way there now with a member of the pack, Paul I think his name is. We've found a way around Alice's visions." _

I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not coming back Emmett. I'm sorry. But no matter what, you'll always be my big brother. And Rosalie will always be my sister. Don't forget that."

_"I'm a vampire, Bro. I'm not going to forget. Be safe." _

"You too."

We both hung up. Aro and I sat there, staring at everything but each other. When we finally locked eyes, I felt sadness. It was coming from both of us.

"I like it here, Master Aro. We need to train. I'm not going to die. None of us are."


	4. Promise Me

**Jasper's Point of View: **

_1 Month Later..._

One month of training. One month of planning. One month of saying good-bye.

I stood on the roof of the Volturi castle, knowing the worst will be coming for me. This might be my last few days on earth, last few days to be with Jane and my new life. My immortal life had been a semi long one, over two hundred years. A fought as a Major, making a name for myself. And now, I work for the Volturi, my happiness once again being taken away from me.

"You think too hard." Leah said, standing beside me as the sun slowly set over the horizon. The sky turned a purple/pink color, and the clouds darkened.

I grinned, hands clasped behind my back.  
"It's a habit."

She looked at me, feelings hitting me like a brick wall. I almost fell over from it all.

Love. Pain. Grateful. Sadness. Happiness.

Why? Why did she feel these things towards me? What have I given her that was so great?

"A few months ago," Leah began, touching my shoulder gently. "I hated my life. I prayed for a better place, a place where I wouldn't be in pain anymore. You gave me hope. You brought me to Marcus, my love. You have given me a second chance. A chance to make the pain go away. I have never been happier. Marcus is my everything, and I couldn't imagine life without him. When you let me get on your plane, no questions asked, I was very grateful. You let me come with you, and you protected me. Like family would for each other. I can never repay you for the kindness and love you have shown me. I will protect Jane, because I know you won't let her fight. But promise me something."

"Anything, Leah."

"When this war is over, promise me that you will come home. Promise me that you'll have all your body parts. For me. For Jane. For all of us, Jasper."

I turned to look her in the eye. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek, her brown eyes worried.

"You know I can't promise that. I'll win this war, or I'll die trying." I whispered, hugging her. She sobbed.

"Jasper, I won't allow you to die! You don't have my permission!"

"I can't control death. One day, my day to die might come."

She slapped me, crying harder. I deserved that, scaring her into thinking I wouldn't come home.

"Don't you ever speak like that again!" she sobbed. I hugged her again, keeping quiet. I let her vent.

"Jasper. People love you. What will Jane do without you? Huh? Have you seen Marcus before he found me? Is that what you want for Jane? To be empty until she gets lucky and her head goes rolling?"

I close my eyes, breathing slowly.  
"Okay. I promise you I will be back."

She nodded, holding my hands. We looked back at the sunset.

"Where are Jane, Cia, Dora, and I going?" she asked after a while. I sighed.

"You four will be going to La Push. The Cullen's and the pack will be intercepting a few of Alice and Edward's army in Washington. I trained the four of you to fight, just in case they can't handle it. But they can. They'd better."

She chuckled darkly, gripping my hand tighter.

"Does anyone else know?"

I shook my head.  
"I made a last-minute decision. And Alice will be completely blind since you and the wolves are involved. I didn't tell Aro because if Edward gets to him, he'll hear his thoughts. I plan to take out Alice. Bella wants Edward for herself."

"You're letting Bella fight but not Jane and I?"

"Think about it!" I argued. "Marcus will be distracted if you get hurt in battle. I will be distracted in battle if Jane is fighting. Marcus and I will both be protecting you, and we would die because we would be unfocused. Bella is staying because she can shield thoughts. Edward is her kill, I won't take that away from her. Also.."

I didn't know if I should tell her or not.

"Tell me!" she demanded, eyes flashing in anger. I frowned.

"Rosalie called last week, said Alice and Edward plan to take out the mates first. They would go for you and Jane first, knowing that Marcus and I will be blinded by our anger. Alec could take away their senses, leaving him still alive should they hurt Bella. But they won't."

"What's the plan for Washington, Major?"

I laughed slightly. That will never get old.

"In Washington, Carlisle and Emmett left a false trail of my scent and Jane's going into the woods, far away from the city. That's where the Cullen's and the wolves will be waiting."

"What's the plan for you?"

We head south. There's a large field nearby in Southern Italy, very far from humans. Most of the newborns will be going there. We even have a few werewolves. But we have weapons that will kill them. We need to shot them through the heart, we have very long and sharp knives..."

Leah laughed, and I laughed with her.

"Well, you make a fine solider Mr. Whitlock. A very fine soldier."

**Author's Note:  
Sorry for the short chapter! I'll write more soon, I promise! Love you all, my fans! Bye! **


	5. Jane's Diary Part 1

**Jane's Point of View: **

_Dear Diary,  
I miss Jasper terribly. He hasn't called in a while. I fear for the worst. Has he been killed? I hope not. He is my light, my soul, my reason to go on. He's the only reason I've kept myself alive this long. My love. My Jasper. Leah is constantly in hysterics, saying that she felt whenever her imprint, Marcus, was in pain. She paced the floor constantly, mumbling scenarios under her breath. _

_I try not to think negative. I believe that if I think positive, nothing bad shall happen. The wolves have been quite nice. They've handled the stray vampires that came our way. And they block Alice from seeing us. Alice is crazy. Going against the Volturi. Although she and Edward are crazy, they are smart. Take out the mates first...he's seen what it has done to Marcus. I would not wish that pain on anyone else. _

_I wish for Bella's good health also. She is like a sister to me, so selfless and caring. Always loving. Alec! My sweet brother! How is he, I wonder? I cannot live without him. If given a choice to pick one person, I could not choose. My brother, my coven, my mate, or myself. I would give up myself if I could save the others, but..._

_I cannot go on like this. Not knowing if I'll be alive the next day. Having no clue to if the Volturi shall be okay or not. I may not show it often, but I do love my family. We are one, a giant force. Only the truly stupid mess with us or break the law. Does that make Edward and Alice idiots? Well I do believe they were born idiots._

_I even miss Felix, and his annoying jokes and innuendos. I miss those days where Demetri and the rest of us would play hide and seek. Or when Jasper would tell me about his old life, his days in the south. And my strange, yet entertaining conversations with Caius. _

_I do know the Volturi can be cruel at times, but we are only keeping the vampire world a secret, and our species safe. I did not want a war to come out of this, a war where we are evenly matched, nonetheless. I can only hope for Volterra's safety. I can only pray for our mates, family and friends to return home._

_Jane_


	6. Jane's Diary Part 2

**Jane's Point of View: **

_**2 Months Later...**_

_Dear Diary,  
It has been two entire months since the start of the war. I feel fear, although I shall not admit it. Although Jasper is the God of War, I cannot truly believe that he will make it out. Jasper...he has grown attached to the entire Volturi. I know for sure that if one of us were in danger, he would risk everything to get to us. _

_It's that kind of things that get a person killed. I've adjusted to the Cullen's hunting style. Carlisle is rather nice, as is Esme. Rosalie and Emmett never spend a moment apart. I can understand that: wanting to spend every second with a person, because you don't know how much longer you'll be together. Or alive._

_What had driven Alice to do this? Take away Jasper's happiness? Start a war that could destroy us all? The biggest war of all times. Vampires have history books. Its written by the losers and the winners. This war shall go in the books, our pictures sprawled across the fancy, elegant pages. _

_I have met Leah's younger brother, Seth. He is starting to rub off on me. Always so cheerful and full of hope. Always looking on the bright side of things. He is like a younger brother to me. I want to care for him, love him. It's like an instinct. Caius would find this laughable. Friends, with a werewolf! _

_I am laughing now! Oh, how much things have changed! How we live, how we eat, how we think. I can no longer think about anything in a fantasy. I am too focused on the reality of everything. Like how someone might not return home. I think that if anyone dies, it would be Jasper. I hate to be negative, but that would be Karma's way of saying, "Pay back bitch!" _

_I find myself slipping into a routine. Aro calls when he can. He says Jasper is alright. For now. Edward and Alice have yet to be found. I remember Jasper and I's last night together... He said that when he comes back from the war, he's going to marry me, and we're going to have the biggest wedding the supernatural world has ever seen! I find myself waiting for the days. _

_Felix called a few hours earlier. He was happy that he and our coven was alive. And happy that he got to rip off some heads, other than boring executions. _

_Is this why Jasper didn't want me to go to the war? Because he knows that if I die, his meaning for life will be over? Or is it because he knows he can't protect everyone, and decided to put Leah and I out of harm's way before he does anything rash? But he doesn't make rash decisions. He's very precise, thinking everything through. _

_I hope I am his motivation for him to come back. I hope he does come back. I wish for the days where you could at least have an idea for the future to come. With everything so unsure, I feel as if all hope is lost. _

_Maybe I should spend more time with Seth. _

_Jane_


	7. Jane's Diary Part 3

**Jane's Point of View: **

**_3 Months Later..._**

_Dear Diary,  
I stare out the window every chance I get. The wives and I are trapped in La Push. We have to have an escort wherever we go. I don't want this. I want to run. I want to find Jasper. I want..._

_I'm not quite sure what I want anymore. With everything so out of control, and the death toll raising higher everyday, I can no longer look for the future. I fear the present. I have horrible news...Michael has been killed. I dry sobbed all day yesterday. He was like an Uncle. And he is dead. Aro, knowing him, would keep the ashes. He keeps the ashes of dead Volturi members. Then, we have a small memorial service, then set their ashes in a vase in the room of fame, where loved Volturi members are remembered. _

_Chelsea said the Michael had died saving Alec. I owe Michael dearly. I love him even more, although he is dead. I want everyone to make it out of this alive. I hate wars. Not knowing if my brother and I were going to make it out. Not knowing if the three kings would be alive after the battle. And now, I have a mate and new sister to worry about. _

_I guess I deserved this. Perhaps I was a serial killer or a rapist in a past life. I do think my years of torture are over. Of course, I will still use my gift when I need to. I've been working on my temper. I mediate, and try to clear my mind. But its impossible._

_I can only think of the war going on. The war that has armies everywhere, waiting to dethrone the Volturi. I know Jasper wanted to kill Alice, but I want her for myself. I would love to take down that little pixie more than anything. Always thinks she's so great because she can see the future. I can cause pain. Which is greater?_

_I wonder what Jasper is doing. He still hasn't written, or called. Maybe he is worried about one of Alice and Edward's slaves overhearing out secret location. Demetri came to visit last week, briefly. I had kept him by my side, begging him for details. Marcus, Alec, Bella, Jasper, and the rest of the Volturi have been untouchable to far. We only lost the one, Michael. I didn't want his death, but I am grateful that our numbers have not weakened too drastically. _

_What will I do when the battle is over? If Jasper isn't alive? If...life changes more than I expected it to? What if we don't win? Just because we have a winning streak now doesn't mean it'll stay that way. I can't help but be a negative Nancy. I just find it hard to look at something for the good, when its bad._

_I love you Jasper. Wherever you are, I hope you can hear me. _

_Jane_


	8. Jane's Diary Part 4

**Jane's Point of View:  
****_4 Months Later... _**

**__**_Dear Diary,  
Alec is alright. He wrote. He says the war will be over soon. _

_I have had several temper tantrums this month. Paul slipped and said something about Jasper dying. I lost it, and put him to his knees, begging for mercy. I feel ashamed of myself, strangely. I don't mean to be a monster. I've been molded to act as such, to be as I am. But somehow, Jasper found the good in me. He fell in love with me, and me him. _

_I wonder if he is thinking of me when he is planning? If he wonders how much longer it is until we are once again together. Alec says Marcus might have to come back early. Being away from Leah for so long is starting to affect him. So, we'll be expecting Marcus soon. But Jasper won't come back just yet. _

_I feel as if everyone is keeping a huge secret away from me. Like they are waiting until the worst possible time to speak up. I feel...as though something bad had happened. As though...someone has been taken. I can't describe it. It's quite odd. Emily had a baby boy. Sam and Emily named their son Levi. Leah, thankfully, hadn't raised hell._

_I knew she wouldn't. She is over Sam, now that she has Marcus. I am happy for her, her ability to let go and move on. I admire her for her strength, her courage. When she walked through the throne room doors, I hadn't expected for her and Master Marcus to fall for each other. Or fall as hard as they did. _

_I didn't expect to fall for Jasper either. I find it rather...strange how just as I find my mate, he's called off to war because of his ex. Coincidence? I think not! My thoughts are all jumbled these days. I hardly know what to do with myself anymore. I miss the hugs Jasper would give me, his smirk. The way his eyes darkened when he was angry was a turn on, don't tell anyone!_

_Can I ask you a question? What would you do if you were in my shoes? _

_I find myself escaping to the trees these days. I will sit up there for hours, and just watch the sun rise and set. I would watch the stars, and the clouds move lazily across the sky. As I watched the sky, I knew I was only torturing myself more. I had watched the days come and go. I could no longer wish for anything. I can no longer enjoy myself. _

_Leah is fortunate. Her mate shall be here, and he will stay for a while. It gets harder everyday. I feel as if I am slowly dying on the inside. Something has happened to Jasper. I know it. I expressed my concerns to my fellow friends. They denied it, saying Jasper was too clever to be caught. I couldn't believe that. He could be too clever to be caught. Or he could be too clever, and get caught. Do you understand? _

_I can't make it. I feel as if I am burning. Like my mind is slowly giving out on me, taking away every and any last chance of hope I had left. I can no longer focus, or believe. I can't dream, or look at the positives._

_What is happening to me?_

_Jane_


	9. Jane's Diary Part 5

**Jane's Point of View: ****_  
5 Months Later..._**

_Dear Diary,  
Jasper has been captured. Alice and Edward have him, slowly killing him. Starving him, making him weak. It all adds up. The pains in my chest have gotten worse. I can hardly stand without my legs giving out on me. Why Jasper? You...you're the God of War! You should have gotten away! _

_He was clever. Too clever. _

_Perhaps this was part of his plan? Emmett and Rosalie have chained me to the wall. I destroy my brain my watching Spongebob Squarepants. I can only stare. I can hardly feel. I cannot feed, or take care of myself. I can do nothing expect sob in pain. My Jasper. My sweet Jasper. So close to death, so close to leaving me. _

_Jasper. I miss you. Although you cannot hear me, I just wanted you to know. Alice and Edward email videos to the vampire covens. They cover Jasper's face, but they show what they do to him. Jasper already hated his scars, and now they are destroying whatever dignity he had left. _

_I realized something. All my life, I had other people do my fighting for me. Not this time. No. I love Jasper. And when you love someone, you would do anything for that person. I will get Jasper. I shall rid the world of Edward and Alice, even if it kills me. I feel my rage build up inside of me. I see red cloud over my vision. I can no longer hide who I am, my true nature._

_I am a vampire. I am angry. I. Want. Blood. And I will damn well get it. There will be hell to pay. Flames shall rise, heads will roll, death will take toll, I will end this war. Jasper and I both will, together. Forever. _

_Look out, fuckers. Here I come._

_Jane_


	10. Escape: The Final Chapter

**Jasper's Point of View: **

I was amazing. My plan was working perfectly. Step one: Get caught. Step two: Have Jane and the Volturi come after me. Since Edward went out hunting, I had time to think. I was weak, and chained to the wall. When the Volturi got here, I knew Aro would have the guard take care of the newborn army. Jane and Bella would handle Alice and Edward.

I listened. Even in my weakened state, I had only thought of Jane. I knew she was freaking out. She most likely exploded into a fire-ball the second she found out I was captured. Its been five months. Five months since I've seen Jane. And what about Leah? She's going to rip my balls of for breaking my promise. Although, I wasn't dead.

I heard it then. Edward ran into the house, glancing at Alice. They seemed to have a silent conversation. Could they not hear it? Perhaps I am hearing things.

Jane burst through the door. Alice screamed, but it was too late. Jane had started to kill her. Slowly, painfully. I looked away. Edward was begging Bella. But it was too late to beg. His legs were thrown into the fire. Someone grabbed me. Caius. He broke the chains, and picked me up. I was slipping.

The last thing I saw was Alice's head being thrown into the fire, her eyes wide.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt a thousand times better. I felt like I could fly. I sat up slowly, rubbing my head.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud.

Aro appeared, smiling softly.

"We're in Volterra. Carlisle fixed you up. You're all better now. You've been asleep for a few hours," He said.

I nodded slowly.

Home. Volterra. I was home, in Volterra.

Had I passed out? I remember Alice's head being thrown in the fire. Then, nothing. All I saw was darkness. I had been weak, gone without blood for a long time. Had I died and been brought back to life?  
Aro helped me out of bed, frowning.

"Everyone is waiting for you upstairs."

"Upstairs?"

He nodded, smiling.  
"The Cullen's, the entire Volturi, and the pack are on the roof, about to watch the fireworks. We've been waiting for you."

"What...what day is it?"

He smiled, helping me up the stairs.

"Why, it's the fourth of July! We decided that every fourth of July, we shall celebrate the day we won the war."

I smiled.

"Only you Aro," I said. "Only you."

As soon as we got to the roof, I was hugged. I smiled, said my thanks, and happily accepted my slap from Leah. But I was looking for someone else. Jane. My Jane.

And there she stood. Beautiful. She stood on the edge of the roof, facing me. Everyone was watching us. She was here, alive. But...I could be dreaming. This could be my heaven that God created for me, making me see what I wanted to see. Was she really here? I walked to her, and she walked towards me. I kissed her.

At that moment, everything was alright. More than alright. Perfect. The fireworks started, and not once did I let go of Jane. Not once did I look away from her.

I always knew something good had to be coming for me. Although, I never knew when. When I was human, I had looked for my purpose. As a vampire, I found my purpose. Jane. My family. The Volturi. I couldn't be more grateful for this wonderful life.

As the fireworks exploded in the sky, we all cheered. We cheered for our victory. We celebrated, and we mourned for the deaths of those who were dragged into this. We mourned for the newborns who had died just following orders. We mourned for the deaths of Alice and Edward, even though it was necessary. We could only watch the world go by. We are vampires and werewolves. Parts of the supernatural world. We won't age, we won't reproduce. We learned to always expect the unexpected. To read between the lines. To enjoy what you have, because who knows how long you'll have it?

Today, I learned something.  
Not everyone is as they seem. Alice, so sweet and innocent, was evil when she didn't get her way. But Jane...she was just pure. Pure to her core. She only used her power because it was who she was. I also learned that maybe everything happened for a reason. I had not wanted to kill Edward and Alice. And when I looked over at Carlisle, I could see the pain in his eyes. The pain for losing a son. He would mourn for years to come, but he would learn to accept it.

I owe these people my life. I could have died before they got there. I could have slipped away, and never came back. But I did. And for that, I am grateful.

Ten fireworks flew to the sky, and spelled out: _Don't lose hope_.

Jane and I smiled.

How could we lose hope? In times like these, its impossible to release it. In times like these, hope is all we have. I hugged Jane tighter, loving her. I shall love her forever. I shall live forever, and be with the Volturi, my family.

I looked up at the night sky, and I smiled. Fireworks spelled something out again, and this word couldn't have been any truer.

_**Forever**_


End file.
